Night Secrets
by GothicCharm
Summary: Y ellos esperan hasta que la luna aparezca en el cielo; porque, de alguna forma, la única capaz de guardar sus secretos es la noche. —Viñeta; Slash. Edward/Seth: Regalo para California.


**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Sólo le estoy haciendo un pequeño regalito a una amiga, un Slash insulso y simple. Ella no pidió más (?).

**Night Secrets**. Y ellos esperan hasta que la luna aparezca en el cielo; porque, de alguna forma, la única capaz de guardar sus secretos es la noche. —Viñeta; Slash. Edward/Seth: Regalo para California.

**Nota de la Autora: **Emh, a ver mi linda Cali, ¿Sabes que te adoro mucho? Sé que con este Slash no te lo demuestro ;_; y parecerá todo lo contrario, porque... está feo xD. Pero, bueno. Sabes que estoy para todo lo que necesites vo' loca (-:, sos mucho. Perdón por tardar u__U.

**Night Secrets.**

La risa sofocante de Seth rompe el silencio del prado solitario. Edward lo mira sorprendido, sin entender el gran mar de pensamientos que se batalla en la mente de aquel licántropo.

Pero aquel joven muchacho sólo le sonríe. De alguna manera indescifrable para el lector de mentes, a Seth la situación le resulta graciosa. E irónica.

Y Seth se recuesta en la hierba del prado, y coloca sus manos tras su cabeza. "La imagen de la despreocupación" apremia Edward, para luego imitarlo y quedarse a su lado.

Y ellos esperan hasta que la luna aparezca en el cielo; porque, de alguna forma, la única capaz de guardar sus secretos es la noche.

—¿No es esto gracioso? —Pregunta Seth. Edward no esta seguro si es una pregunta retórica o no. Pero de todas formas, decide contestarla.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Responde con otra pregunta.

A Seth una sonrisa se le forma en los labios. Una sincera y divertida. Se revuelve el cabello, buscando una forma para expresar en palabras sus pensamientos (los cuales Edward no puede llegar a comprender).

—A esto —Dice con un encogimiento de hombros—. Vampiro y licántropo —Explica de forma atolondrada.

Y a Edward se le pinta una sonrisa en el rostro. La luna esta comenzando a salir, y ese resplandor lo ilumina, y lo hace ver perfecto. Porque, simplemente, eso es lo que es. Un ser perfecto, bello (Y lo seguirá siendo eternamente).

Lo mira. Edward lo observa detenidamente. La luz de la luna, que todavía no se mostraba por completo, alumbraba a Seth suavemente. Lo hacía lucir más aniñado, infantil y tierno. Casi como un pequeño que viene a pedirte dulces a la madrugada, era esa dulzura que sobrepasa el enfado (siempre).

—Gracioso —Repite Edward—. Es una forma de verlo.

Y, quizá, (sólo quizá), esas respuestas tan poco comprometedoras que_ solía_ dar Edward son las que _solían_ atraer a Seth. O quizá sólo era que a aquél muchacho le atraía la belleza interminable, la existencia sin fin. Y, simplemente, _él_.

Entonces, el lobo vuelve a sonreír, y con unos movimientos logra gatear hasta Edward, quien lo mira sorprendido cuando Seth termina encima de él, apoyando sus dos manos sobre el suelo, a cada lado de su cabeza.

Pero no es extraño, después de todo, ya se han acostumbrado a estos tratados. Unos besos a escondidas por las noches y algunas caricias sin compromiso. A la mañana siguiente, lo pasado quedaba guardado en un baúl oculto en el fondo de sus memorias, que sólo se volvía a abrir cuando la luna volvía a tomar el cielo.

Una y otra vez. Como un juego. No es que cambie el ritmo de sus vidas, ni sus decisiones, mucho menos sus relaciones con sus respectivas parejas. Era sencillamente el fuego que los dominaba y los obligaba a seguir. La pasión. No había frases románticas, ni nada por el estilo.

Eso habría sido absurdo. Vulgar. Ellos jamás lo permitirían. Porque eran cómo dos amigos queriendo conocer más allá de lo que unos normales podrían. Querían sentirlo todo. Y luego olvidarlo.

Entonces Seth vuelve a poblar el paladar del hombre que se encuentra bajo de él; con desenfreno tocan la piel del otro. Y arden. (Edward también, aún siendo tan gélido como es). Y les gusta. Los obsesiona.

Y podrían pasar revolcándose por el prado toda la noche (y lo harán), pero eso no cambiará nada. Porque siempre será igual. Seguirán actuando normalmente por el día, siendo los amigos que son. Y por la noche experimentaran otras sensaciones. Sólo eso. Y ellos quieren que siga así.

Porque son los secretos de la noche. Los que nadie más sabrá.


End file.
